Bound by Fate
by Zeldafan2626
Summary: Everything in Link's life is fine until a mysterious tornado takes his best friend Zelda away. Charging into the unknown he finally catches up to her only to pull them both into more trouble. Can they escape captivaty and will they be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I glare at Ghirahim as he saunters up to me with that signature smirk plastered on his pale face. I swing my sword at the diamond attached to his hip but he easily catches it; he pulls on the sword and I quickly pull back, but he's too strong and soon enough he's holding my sword and laughing.

"Oh Skychild what ever will you do know?" he mocks.

Staring him head on, I raise my shield and charge at the demon lord. Momentarily stunned at my new plan of action he just stands there bewildered, but then recovers and sends a line of flying daggers my way. I use my shield to deflect them and send them back at Ghirahim.

One hit its mark. His eyes turn red and he growles, holding his side. He kneels down with the tip of my sword pointing at me, as our eyes met I see something flicker; it looks like hesitation. I am confused, but hopeful until I see him shake it off and begin running wildly. I begin to run. I need time to gather my next plan of action, I think; turning to see where he was when I saw a flying object coming towards my head.

I duck just in time, as my sword clatters on the ground behind me. I smirk as I retrieve my sword, knowing that the demon lord will be behind me. I bash the hilt of the sword into his groin and point the tip at the now doubled over demon's throat.

He cackles and snaps his fingers. "Well done Skychild, that was fun," he licks his lips and grins. "And that my dear boy is why I'll let you live." Ghirahim snaps his fingers and appears behind me, grabbing my shoulder he whispers, "Just don't get in my way again or I will make your ears bleed from the sound of your own screams."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Long after the demon had gone I still felt that sickening twist in my stomach. "Come on Link get over yourself he's just like any other demon." I reassured myself.

"Great," I mutter, "now I'm talking to my self." No, I remind myself I need to have a clear head if I'm going to find Zelda.

"Master Link, I strongly advise you to head to the goddess statue so you may put the ruby tablet with the emerald tablet." Startled by Fi's sudden appearance I just nodded. "Master," she hesitates I sense the demon lords presence has disturbed you greatly I suggest you gather your thoughts before continuing your search."

I shake my head determined, "Fi I'm already behind what I need is to find Zelda before she gets hurt."

Fi nods, "As you wish Master." After Fi is safely back in my sword I head to the nearest bird statue. Once I'm back at Skyloft I run up to the Bizarre. I buy more potions and a new shield, and then head up to the goddess statue. After placing the new tablet with the other; a beam of light similar to the other shoots out of the statue and penetrates the cloud barrier.

"Here we go again," I mumble, already half off the platform. My bird comes after one whistle I smile and rub his neck "Good boy, did you know you're the best bird ever?" I coo.

Soon were there so I jump; freefalling all the way down. As I hit the ground Fi comes out, "Master I detect Zelda's aura as well as an unknown aura in this area." "Master I trust I don't need to inform you of the high levels of demons in this area some of which you have not encountered?"

"No Fi that will be all thank you," I reply. After trekking up mountains and slaying what seemed like an endless amount of monsters, I finally reach the temple.

I attempt several times to open the door but to no avail. Seeking guidance I summon Fi.

"You called Master?" all of a sudden two strange creatures popped up,

"Hey man what brings you "Hey are you looking for treasure?" the other interrupts his friend.

"No just my friend," I reply cautiously.

"Oh you mean the blond one or the one with the black get up, either way you will need this to get where they were going." The creature hands me the key to the temple entrance.

I smile and thank them; I fumble with the key but finally get the doors open the lock drops at my boots. Looking down the stairs into the temple, instead of fear I feel rage. Rage goading me through the temple I reach the boss door; key in hand and I slowly unlock and open the door. I glance around waiting for my enemy, fortunately I don't have to wait long; I see a flash of diamonds and a familiar smirk.

"Ghirahim," I growl.

His eyes flash red, "It is Lord Ghirahim you human scum!" Recomposing himself he snaps his fingers and the ground shakes,"I'm going to tell you what is going to happen, my friend is going to burn you to a crisp, then boy I will slit your throat and watch that little flicker of courage die in your eyes." "Oh and your little spirit maiden will be next along with her little friend who has ruined my plans and wasted my master's and my precise time!" he screams the last part.

"What friend?" I ask.

His smirk comes back "To bad you won't live to find out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At that I immediately took off running up a steep incline. I feel heat on my back and noises. Is it laughter? The heat it's getting closer it's painful now I don't dare turn around to see how close whatever is causing this amount of heat is. I'm almost there at the top I see bombs flowers, heart flowers and stamina fruits. I don't know if I have much energy left my legs are burning, truly they are on fire. I stumble over a rock I grunt on impact I glance up one of the bomb flowers are almost within reach.

I realize how close to top I am, so I begin to crawl. Determined to get there, unfortunately I look back and gasp surprised, my enemy is a fire ball. Seeing that I have stopped he opens his mouth and inhales I chuck the nearest item in his mouth which happens to be a bomb. It blows up and the fire balls fire goes out revealing a large purple eye. I hastily get up and charge at it slashing it with my sword.

Rage, I feel so much rage. Finally I raise my sword igniting it with pure light, and then I drive the glowing blade right into the pupil of my enemy. I hear an ear splitting scream, I watch my enemy panic as he begins to harden into a rock. His stone form then explodes revealing a hearty container glittering among the ashes.

Then I hear clapping, "My, you are just full of surprises aren't you Skychild?" I looked around the room not seeing the body that goes with that all too familiar voice. "Hm," he continues, "but I wouldn't get it in that pretty little head of yours that you would stand a chance against my master and I." I grunt in defiance. "So bold of a human to defy a lord and one who has spared his life asking nothing in return." He sighs, "Such a pity, I was hoping not to have to kill you well you know what I will spare you this last time only if you stay out of my way, got it?"

After Ghirahim leaves I rush through the door to the earth springs. Glancing around my eyes quickly adjust and I spot Zelda with another person I don't quite recognize.

My breath hitches in my throat, "Zel!" I shout.

"Link!?" she replies shocked by my presence.

I smile "Zelda." She runs at me and I begin to run to her until I feel the tip of something sharp on the small of my back.

I hear a deep chuckle behind me, "What a beautiful moment we had there, I mean the goddess and her hero who'd have thought huh?" he jokes, then he notices my confused expression. "You don't even know do you boy, your nothing but a tool in their tool box, a pawn in their game mark my words you are nothing."

The last part stings I don't know why it does though, he's a liar I remind myself.

"I don't believe you." I reply. "Zelda cares about me and if I'm nothing why would I be here, I mean I'm obviously needed for something." I glance over at Zelda hoping that she's smiling at me and nodding in encouragement. All my hopes were fruitless however when I saw her face, it had guilt, shame and regret written all over it; she wouldn't even meet my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I feel shock, then rage; "Zelda what is he talking about!" seething I look over at Zelda then glance back at the demon lord.

"I'm so sorry Link, you should know that I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but this is your destiny. You are the hero chosen by the gods." Zelda smiles at me. It's the saddest smile I've ever seen.

"Zel, you know I'd do anything to help you, right? You don't need to be sorry, it's not your fault; none of this is." I whisper the last part not sure what to call all of, well this.

"No you see, Ghirahim was right I used you, kept you in the dark. I'm not the girl you used to know, I'm the goddess Hylia, reborn as a mortal." She continued angrily. "I lied you and my father. All our friends in Skyloft are in danger because of me!" she shouts fuming now.

I shrink back at the sight of my friend's face. It's twisted in rage. Her eyes filled with pain and regret. "Zel, I forgive you." I whisper shakily.

"I knew you would." She whispers back. "I don't deserve your loyalty." She gives me a sad smile and turns to Ghirahim. "I will go with you, just don't hurt him." She begs.

"Well how unexpected." The demon lord laughs. Tilting his head, Ghirahim smirks. "Unfortunately for you we won't be making any deals. You see, you will both be coming with me." Shocked, Zelda and I glance at each other nervously. "Oh my dear Skychildren I really do enjoy toying with you, but you should've known you never stood a chance against me and my master." Ghirahim boasts.

"Now let's just run a few errands on the way to the castle." At that Ghirahim teleports us to a semi familiar towns square.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I glance around the town square in horror watching women and little children in rags and shackles serving their, what I assume to be masters. How could such a place be familiar, I think bewildered. As Ghirahim leads me and Zelda into a little beat up shack, he calls out, "Hello Darlean, I brought some slaves."

A woman steps out of the dark wearing rags and thick, heavy chains on her feet. "Hello Lord Ghirahim and fellow slaves." She replies stiffly. "What brings you to eastern Hyrule and with slaves?" Darlean asks.

"I didn't come to chat Darlean, I'm here on business and I need some supplies." Ghirahim replies obviously getting annoyed.

Darlean's calm demeanor instantly vanishes. "What do you want." She growls glaring at the demon.

"Hey don't glare at me you're a slave and you need to start behaving like one!" Ghirahim shouts.

"Start! I've helped you torture kill and break my friends. I've done everything, but not this I'm done, get your "supplies" somewhere else and don't you dare come back!" Darlean screams.

Stunned Ghirahim's face turns a shade paler than I thought possible. "HOW DARE YOU! You Hylians and your damned courage, so foolish you are to defy your lord."

Darlean snorts, "You my lord, never I would rather die the most painful death right now then serve you another second."

Ghirahim grins "That can be arranged my dear sheikah."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ghirahim snaps his fingers causing Darlean's chains to break. Grabbing her by the hair, Ghirahim leads Darlean into the center of the town square. "Kneel," he commands. Darlean responds by spitting on the demons shoes. "Stupid slave," Ghirahim growls shoving Darlean roughly to her knees. "Your master has been soft on you." Ghirahim frowns.

Snapping his fingers, Ghirahim's dark sword appears in his hand. I hear Zelda gasp and a few murmurs as I move forward; my fist flies at Ghirahim hitting him square in his gaping jaw. He growls and glances around surveying the shocked crowd, then bashes the hilt of his sword against my temple.

I stagger back dazed, but I continue to advance towards Ghirahim. Predicting my next plan of action Ghirahim grabs my arm and flips me slamming me into the hard concrete. Grunting from the impact I taste a metallic coppery like liquid in my mouth. Spitting I try to get up, but to no avail I glance up my vision fuzzy now.

I hear a familiar female voice scream it hurts my ears; to my left I hear muffled voices. Struggling, I turn to see a pale figure headed towards a kneeling figure. I quickly twist my body hooking my foot around Ghirahim's ankle; summoning the last of my energy I yank my leg back jerking the demon backward causing him to face plant.

I hear a crunch then gasps followed by silence. Blinking rapidly I see a blond head running to my side. Gasping for air I manage a whisper, "Zelda, is she ok? Darlean is she ok!"

Zelda opens her mouth to answer, but then she turns and her eyes get wide. "Oh no," she mumbles.

"What, Zelda what is it?" I ask desperate now. I struggle to turn towards what used to be Darlean but was an unrecognizable pile of blood and torn up body parts. "Oh goddesses" I whisper. "No, no oh no but I," confused I rub my eyes.

"Get up hero remember me," says a deep voice? Confused I look up to see a large green skinned man hovering over me. Looking at me he raises an eyebrow. "Hmm, it seems as though you are confused. Well I'll fill in some things, your friend," he gestures to what's left of Darlean. "That was me and I cut off her tongue first that's why you didn't hear her."

I felt queasy and Zelda tensing next to me showed I wasn't the only disturbed by the new guy. "Who are you, and how do you know me?" I ask staring at him confused.

He grins evilly, "I'm Ganondorf and I know you because you tried to kill me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Wha what," I stutter eyes wide. Then three other demons emerged form the shadows.

"Ganon," I hear one say. I begin turn to look at who spoke, but as I turn I'm grabbed by two of the demons.

"Let go of me!" I shout, repulsed that demons are touching me. I hear a groan, I turn to see Ghirahim getting back up.

"Fucking BRAT," Ghirahim shouts. The demon turns eyes glowing crimson, then they lock on Ganondorf. "Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in. look I get it you want revenge right? All of you do, but he doesn't even know who you are yet or what he did. Why don't you all accompany us to the castle and we can talk or hit this out there?" Ghirahim raises an eyebrow and taps his foot waiting.

Reluctantly the demon who had grabbed me let go. I turned looking at each demon, watching them nod. Each demon looked different one caught me staring and grinned, "I'm Dark, this he gestures to the demon wearing a purple tunic is Vaati; that he continues, turning towards a demon with orange eyes and teal skin, is Zant."

I continue to stare at the demon in the black tunic. "Ok I'd say my name but I'm pretty sure you already now that too," I respond.

Zant's eyes narrow, "Ya we know who you are hero, your DEAD!" Zant charges toward me taking out two curved swords. However before he reaches me Ganon grabs Zant's cloak.

"I agree Ghirahim lets head to the castle," Ganon says shooting Zant a look. Grinning Ghirahim grabs me by my tunic and starts puling towards a winding dirt path. "I am stunned the little goddess has said nothing," Ganon turns toward Zelda.

"whats the matter cat got your tongue princess," adds a smirking Vaati? Finally after many taunts we reach a large, dark castle. Why is all of this so damn familiar, I think annoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Walking in single file I glance over the edge down at the black emptiness below. Then up at the large dark castle hovering over the pit. "What the hell," I mutter confused. "How is it just floating there?" I ask directing my question at a grinning Vaati.

Giggling with glee Vaati replies, "I thought I caught you staring fairy boy. Well my powers keep it floating, you see I control wind.

"Umm, how do I supposedly know all you guys?" I ask raising an eyebrow. I catch Zant glaring at me and Dark snarls not meeting my gaze. "Apparently my words hit a sore spot, but I still need to know, so is any one going to answer me?!" I shout pissed at everyone, "God where is this damn castle anyway?!" I rant on.

Ghirahim's silence ends and he shouts, "Shut up you stupid brat, you need to learn you place, and as for questions you know all these fine gentlemen because you have tried to kill them on several occasions. You don't remember them because those were your damned reincarnations so you can blame them for your current predicament. Oh and that "God damned castle", were here." Ghirahim gestures to the castle with a theatrical flourish of his hand.

"How the, but we were, and now were, what?" I stutter staring at the open doors of the castle.

"Hmm, looks like my master sensed our presence and has excepted our arrival," Ghirahim grins sauntering up to the opening, turning on his heel he looks at me and smirks, "don't tell me all that courage is already gone Skychild; cause your going to need it for later." Glaring at him I nod my head and shakily step forward through the double doors.

The castle from the inside was startling to say the least, there were statues of Ghirahim, and a large scaly man with red eyes and what looked like flames for hair. Hung on dark crimson walls were photographs of Ghirahim, Dark, Zant, Vaati, Ganon and that creepy scaly guy. There were also many pictures of various landscapes, a symbol of three gold triangles and four girls the first three I didn't recognize but the fourth one was Zelda. Glancing around I also take in the drains set in the porcelain floors in the center of every room.

Gulping cringe, I smell demon god it reeks in here, and the humidity is killer. I take a deep breath and glance over at Zelda with a determined, hopeful smile and she quickly returns it but the smile never reaches her eyes. I sigh time to meet the man in charge of all this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"King Demise is currently dealing with something; you may wait here until further notice. I will be back shortly." A girl with forest green hair informed glancing nervously at the other demons then returning her gaze once more to Ghirahim. She nods turning on her heel to leave, but Ghirahim reaches out and grabs her wrist pulling her back.

"My dear, look at you behaving well I see. I'm impressed, you've changed now why don't you tell our two new friends what is expected of them before our little visit with their king hmm." Ghirahim smirks.

"Of course my lord." she bows to Ghirahim then turns to look at Zelda and then me. She gasps, "Link!"

Getting tired of this I sigh, "Do I know you? You know what never mind I probably did right in my "past life"? Well I'm sorry I don't remember you, but can we wrap this up because me and Zelda would like to go home so?"

"Oh Link, you and Zelda you're never going home again. So how about I just tell you how to make your new lives a little easier," she smiles sadly, her dark green eyes full of sympathy? "Ok well whenever you are around King Demise you shall bow and address him as, "my king". With Lord Ghirahim you address him as, "my lord" and with guests she gestures to Ganon you call them sir and then there name for example, Sir Ganondorf. You also shall never talk to another slave or speak your thoughts, feeling, or emotions, your opinions don't matter here got that, so don't talk back. Well that pretty much sums up the rules, so I will see you all shortly." And with that she hastily makes a getaway.

"Who was that?' I mutter to myself, glancing back the way she had come. I turned around looking for Zelda's familiar blonde head. Looking left and right I started to panic I wondered why it was so quiet. "What have you done with Zelda?!" I screamed at a rather calm and amused Ghirahim.

"Relax Skychild; she was taken down stairs for a tour, I guarantee she is safe with Lord Vaati." Ghirahim assured.

The girl with the green hair reenters the room. "King Demise will see you now."


End file.
